Noches de soledad
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Lejos uno del otro, una mision mucho más dificil de lo que penso lo alejo de ella por un buen tiempo. ¿cuantas cosas me perdi?. Solo pensaban en algo comun, te vere pronto...
1. Te necesito aquí, pronto

_**Hola a todas!**_

_**Este fic esta inspirado en el dibujo de presario-2500 **_

_**Espero que les guste xD**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a mí**_

…_**. Noches de soledad….**_

…

…_**Te necesito aquí, pronto….**_

Konoha, época de otoño.

El viento soplaba meciendo la copa de los arboles, dando un sonido tranquilizador, moviendo espesas nubes negras que hacían el ambiente un poco tétrico y frio.

Sentada en le borde de la cama estaba ella, vestida con un lindo y holgado vestido verde que le habían regalado hace poco, la rubia de Suna esperaba con anhelo a su marido.

-Un mes-mordió su labio inferior, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia el ventanal de su habitación.

Abrió la puerta de la ventana y se sentó en el borde, cabello suelto y ojos tristes era su semblante, recordó como siempre que el clima se encontraba cálido, era él el que se sentaba al borde de la ventana solo para ver como el viento movía las nubes, y en ocasiones como ella le acompañaba solo para sentir el viento chocando contra su rostro y alborotarle el cabello.

En esta ocasión era todo diferente, el clima no era cálido, era frio, las nubes no eran blancas y esponjosas, eran grises y pesadas, él no estaba sentado ahí con ella, pero aun así ella no estaba sola. Mirando al cielo negro y sintiendo la fresca brisa del viento, su mano acaricio su vientre abultado, a sus 5 meses de embarazo habían desaparecido las náuseas y los vómitos, no había tenido ningún problema, pero el estar sola en casa era uno.

Siempre pensaba en él, pero últimamente no dejaba se pensar en su pequeño bebé, día y noche él aparecía en sus sueños, eso era algo hermoso, sus dos amores ocupaban todo su tiempo.

En un momento el pequeño ser de su vientre se movió, por primera vez.

-También lo extrañas ¿verdad?, tranquilo, él llegara pronto-

Acaricio su vientre y se alejo de la ventana, tenia frio, tomo un listón verde que tenia cerca de su cama y lo paso por su cabello.

-Pronto-miro su vientre-Quiero que papá escuche tu corazón latir-sonrió.

Su animo cambio, no era tiempo de estar triste.

Mientras en su vientre, el pequeñito ser de 5 meses de vida, sonrió, tomo su dedito y lo metió en su boca, hacer que su mami tuviera tantos cambios de humor era por su causa, pero sin duda disfrutaba hacerla feliz…

…

_**Espero que les haya gustado xD**_

_**Leí en una página que en el 5º mes de embarazo**_

_**El bebé comienza a ocupar gran parte de tu tiempo. Sueñas con él de noche y de día. Los cambios físicos producen sentimientos contradictorios. –eso explica el porque Temari esta trise y luego feliz–. Los latidos del corazón ya se comienzan a escuchar a través del estetoscopio y, que en el 5º mes el bebé se mueve por primera vez, su cuerpo se cubre de un fino vello: el lanugo, y su piel se recubre de vernix caseosa. Además, tiene pelo, pestañas y cejas, se chupa el dedo y duerme de 18 a 20 horas al día –eso explica también la última parte del fic xD –**_


	2. Pronto llegare a ti

—Diálogos— —_Pensamientos_—

…cambio de escena…

Y el Disclaimer…ese ya lo conocen.

* * *

><p><strong>…Pronto llegaré hasta ti….<strong>

Las densas nubes se agrupaban en el cielo, el viento ahora estaba frio y húmedo, una tormenta se acercaba y al parecer una muy fuerte. La misión resulto con éxito, habían detenido a los invasores sin bajas algunas, había sido un tanto difícil localizarlos, el mal tiempo sumado a que eran ninjas de alto rango, incluso Neji Hyuuga había estado en dificultad de no poder usar su Byakugan por una herida en su ojo izquierdo.

La batalla fue dura pero la victoria fue de ellos, después de entregar a los invasores a las fuerzas Anbu que habían llegado a tiempo a socorrerlos emprendieron el camino a casa. Pasaban las horas fueron casi 3 semanas en una misión por de más peligrosa, estaban exhaustos.

—Nos detendremos aquí—indico el joven moreno al grupo de 5 hombres que le acompañaba.

—Seguro—dijo en tono calmado un chico de ojos blancos y cabello largo.

—Pero ¿porque aquí? —reclamo un rubio hiperactivo.

—Vaya Naruto, no lo has visto ¿cierto? —Tomo aire para regularizar su respiración y apunto con su mano hacia el norte—Más adelante hay un hostal.

—Baka—atino a decir el chico de ojos blancos.

—Venga vámonos ya, no tarda en comenzar a llover—hablo el chico más grande del grupo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un paquete de papas fritas.

Los otros dos del grupo solo veían hablar a los otros 4, cruzaron miradas y levantaron los hombros.

Shikamaru hizo una orden con la cabeza y se dirigieron a el hostal, al entrar se acomodaron en la forma en que Shikamaru había ordenado y se dispusieron a descansar.

—Naruto y Neji, Itzumo y Kotetzu, Chouji y yo, espero que hayan entendido la forma de hospedaje.

—Hai—respondieron los 5 al unisonó

El la ultima pieza del hostal estaba él, pensativo y un tanto preocupado. Sentado junto a la ventana viendo las nubes en el cielo.

—Estas así por ella ¿verdad? —hablo su mejor amigo quien desde hacia rato lo veía. Lo conocía a la perfección no había nada que a él le preocupara en esos momentos que no fuera cierta rubia que lo traía de cabeza.

—Hermano ella esta embarazada y no estoy ahí para cuidar de ella-continuo-Tardamos demasiado en la misión.

—Siempre has dicho que ella es una mujer fuerte y problemática—comió una papa frita de la bolsa casi vacía, logrando sacarle una sonrisa—Además hubiera sido mas tiempo, armaste un buen equipo con tus estrategias, aunque…

—Lo se—bajo la mirada—No te preocupes por eso, estoy bien—se tomo el costado con la mano derecha.

—Mañana llegaremos.

Le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue a acostar. El seguía en la ventana, las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a golpear el cristal de forma pausada para después golpear de forma rápida, mientras que el sonido del viento era cada vez mas fuerte y se escuchaba el crujir de las copas de los arboles.

—_A ella le gusta la lluvia_—sonrió y levanto la mirada para posarla al horizonte, claramente podía ver, a pesar de la lluvia, las paredes de Konoha, —_He cumplido mi misión, espero que me disculpes por haber tardado tanto, te extraño, los extraño a ambos_—continuo—_Pronto llegare hasta ti_—se levanto del lugar donde estaba, se puso algo de ropa cómoda y se acostó. Cerró los ojos y la primera imagen que se cristalizo fue Temari recibiéndolo en casa con una hermosa sonrisa y acariciando su vientre abultado….

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les guste xD<em>

_Fue cortito paro así me gusto, pronto les subiré el reencuentro _

_Dedicado a mi hermosa presario-2500_

_Gracias a quienes leen y comentan y a los que solo leen_

_Les quiere_

_HawkTem_


End file.
